


Masks

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Cassian Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: As a spy, Cassian Andor was used to many things. His biggest one was to wear masks, his life and his mission usually depended on it.





	Masks

As a spy, Cassian Andor was used to many things. His biggest one was to wear masks, his life and his mission usually depended on it.

At first it had not been easy. he was no diplomat, he wasn’t used to having to sit still and talk as if nothing was bothering him. To pretend that he agreed with the Empire, to pretend that the words he spoke in favor of it, however lies they were, did not left a bitter feeling in his mouth. He had struggled to smooth the jagged edges of his anger, the tone of his voice, to wear someone else’s skin; but in the end, he had gotten there.

One day he could be a simple man, just casually strolling in a market in a random planet, the next moment he could be cold blooded loyal servant to the Empire.

He recalled his names, he had many of those too. As Willix he was just another man in the service of the Empire, he had made himself to be not remarkable, he was forgettable. Someone anyone could pass by and not remember either his name nor his face. All while setting tramps and giving as much information as he could to the Rebellion.

As Aach, he was just another voice. Nothing memorable about it, but with this name and face, he had honed his skills in diplomacy. He learned to listen, to read between the lines of what all those senators said and did with their votes. He hated that job in particular. He hated how all those people could just sit and pretend to care for others, all the while being complete cowards who did nothing to alleviate the suffering of others. He could count those who did and those who secretly worked for the Rebellion. He had an enormous amount of respect for Viceroy Organa and the young Princess. They did all they could to help without an once of fear. He understood their need for secrecy, he could and did respect that.

Joreth Sward had been his boldest character. He had to be in order to be an assistant to Admiral Grendreef. That had been his riskiest job as a spy, one that he could not afford to loose. Not when he was able to pass vital information to the Rebellion, so he did his job to the best of his abilities. He had to bite his tongue on several occasions, had to pretend that his loyalty to the Empire was beyond reproach, and that usually left him unable to sleep at night. He felt responsible for those under his command, and he had to wait on to know if the missions he sabotaged were successful.

He was relieved when he was told to return to Yavin. And now, as Mon Mothma required his help once again, he wondered, what mask was he to wear.


End file.
